The 12 days of Christmas YYH Style
by Hiei'sFireyGurl52890
Summary: The title says it all!
1. Default Chapter

Yu-Yu-Hakusho  
  
"The 12 days of Christmas"  
  
Yusuke: On the first day of Christmas Botan gave to me Botan: A spirit detective case Yusuke: On the second day of Christmas Keiko gave to me...a kiss I hope Keiko: Yusuke you jerk......Two slaps on the face! Botan: And a spirit detective case Yusuke: Ow..On the third day of Christmas Koenma gave to me Koenma: Three spirit beast Keiko: Two slaps in the face Botan: And a spirit detective case Yusuke: On the fourth day of Christmas Kuwabara gave to me Kuwabara: Four spirit swords Koenma: Three spirit beast Keiko: Two slaps in the face Botan: And a spirit detective case Yusuke: On the fifth day of Christmas Hiei gave to me Hiei: *crosses arms* I'm not saying it. It's stupid! Yusuke: Come on Hiei Keiko: Yea you have a great voice ^_^ Hiei: Grrrrrrrrrrrr....Five black dragons... There I said it! Kuwabara: Four spirit swords Koenma: Three spirit beast Keiko: Two slaps in the face Botan: And a spirit detective case Yusuke: On the sixth day of Christmas Kurama gave to me Kurama: Six rose whips Hiei: .... Botan: *elbows Hiei* Hiei: FIVE BLACK DRAGONS...........DIE WOMAN! *attacks Botan* Kuwabara: Four spirit swords Koenma: Three spirit beast Keiko: Two slaps in the face Botan: GET AWAY FROM ME!!!! Oh is it my turn.ahem, and a spirit detective case Yusuke: One the seventh day of Christmas Jin gave to me Jin: Now jus wait a wee minute Yusuke Urameshi! Why do I have to be seventh? Kuwabara: Because you do! Jin: Seven tornado fists Kurama: six rose whips Hiei: *sighs* Five. Black. dragons Everyone: YAY! *applauds for Hiei* Hiei: Shut up! Kuwabara: hehehe four spirit swords Koenma: Three spirit beast Keiko: Two slaps in the face Botan: And a spirit detective case Yusuke: On the eighth day of Christmas Genkai gave to me Genkai: Eight months of training Jin: Seven tornado fist Kurama: Six rose whips Hiei: Five black dragons! (*Thinks in head "This is easier than I thought!*) Kuwabara: Four spirit swords Koenma: Three spirit beast Keiko: Two slaps in the face Botan: And a spirit detective case  
  
A/N: On to the next Chapter..AWAY! 


	2. The 12 days of Christmas continued

Continued..... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke: On the ninth day of Christmas Yukina gave to me Yukina: nine jewels a'shinning Genkai: Eight months of training Jin: Seven tornado fist Kurama: six rose whips Hiei: FIVE GOLDEN RINGS! ^_^ Everyone: 0_0? Huh??? Hiei: I mean, FIVE BLACK DRAGONS! ^_^ Kuwabara: riiiiiiight, four spirit swords Koenma: Three spirit beast Keiko: Two slaps in the face Botan: And a spirit detective case spirit Yusuke: Uh how many days do we have to go again? Kurama: 12 Yusuke Yusuke: Oh yea.On the uhhhhh??? Genkai: Tenth you dimwit Yusuke: Yea.On the tenth day of Christmas.. Adzuko: Ten nights of partying! Yusuke: Mom?!?!?!?!?! Yukina: nine jewels a'shinning Genkai: Eight months of training Jin: Seven tornado fist Kurama: six rose whips Hiei: Five black dragons! Kuwabara: Yea rock on Urameshi's mom! Uh I mean four sprirt swords Koenma: three sprirt beats Keiko: Two slaps in the face Botan: And a sprirt detective case Yusuke: On the eleventh day of Christmas Shiziru gave to me Shiziru: *looks at Yusuke up and down* Eleven Fashion tips Yusuke: HEY! Adzuko: Ten nights of partying Yukina: nine jewels a'shinning Genkai: Eight months of training Jin: Seven tornado fist Kurama: six rose whips Hiei: Five black dragons Kuwabara: Shiziru? Four sprirt swords Koenma: Hey you're pretty cute Shiziru.three sprirt beast Shiziru: In your dreams junior Keiko: Two slaps in the face Botan: Ugh! You think she is prettier than me??? I feel so unloved *runs off crying* Koenma: Wait Botan I didn't mean it *runs after Botan* Keiko: Um, and a sprirt detective case? Yusuke: Last day guys! On the twelfth day of Christmas *Interrupted* Chuu: Twelve days of drinking *hiccup* Adsuko: Can I join you??? Yusuke: Hey how is that giving anything to me? Shiziru: Eleven Fashion tips Adzuko: Ten nights of partying Yukina: nine jewels a'shinning Genkai: Eight months of training Jin: Seven tornado fist Kurama: six rose whips Hiei: Five black dragons Kuwabara: four sprirt swords Kurama: Three sprirt beast Keiko: Two slaps in the face Yusuke: And a merry Christmas to all! Kurama: Isn't it August? Yusuke: Oh yea that's right..Happy Easter Everyone: *faints*  
  
*END*  
  
A/N: Hehehe I love doing recreating Christmas songs.just check out my other three Christmas songs/ stories! 


End file.
